Oreo Love
by Mika Uriah
Summary: After buying a pack of Oreos on earth, J'onn finds himself in love with a woman named Clara. Six months into the relationship he finds that he needs help from a dear friend. sorry I suck at summaries


Oreo Love

by Mika Uriah

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Not doing this for money...yada yada. The only thing I own is Clara.

**A/N: **you want to use this fic on your site, or archives or whatever..contact me first, thanks -

J'onn walked down the hallway of the watchtower humming a happy tune that he heard coming out of the Kara Kent's MP3 player.

He had been spending a lot more time on earth lately, and, because so he met a beautiful young girl named, Clara, a cashier he met when he was buying Oreos.

She asked if he shared and showed him a half grin that made his insides go all mushy, unfamiliar with earth flirting customs (after all its been generations since he's last done it himself) and the only witness he had to such earth customs was that on the watchtower and (more often then not) that was no help. So he smiled back and said something along the lines of 'only if you bring the milk.' They were inseparable ever since.

Three months ago he revealed himself to her as his true form, not that of Martian Man Hunter. But of his true Martian self; he half expected her to runaway screaming and to find CNN on the watchtower jabbering about autopsies. Instead; she asked about mars, cried about the loss of his wife and children and threw out every candle. Lighter and mach when she found out about that thing with fire

.

Clara Elizabeth Montgomery (or Miss. Clara has he so lovingly calls her). Was one special woman. J'onn wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Marry her, have children with her 'if that's possible with our different physiologies' he mused. J'onn very much wanted to propose, ask her to spend the rest of their lives together, he just wasn't sure how.

He walked down the hall deep in thought in his own little world, when he _literally _bumped into Princess Diana of Themiskyra, "Sorry, J'onn."

"No problem, Di-" he paused and stared at the curvaceous Amazon "you are human? Yes?"

"Ye-es"

"And Female?"

"Yes J'onn despite the rumours I am indeed 100% female." she smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes" he cleared his throat "I mean to say is" he stammered and sputtered and Diana thought he was going to pass out. She put her hands up to steady her Martian friend. "yes…thank you."

"J'onn? Are you okay?"

"He shook his head "I believe, Princess, I need your help."

Diana looked confused for a second, if anyone could help anyone in the watchtower it was J'onn and if J'onn couldn't help then they were 'up the creek without a paddle' as she once heard Wally 'Flash' West say, but, the Manhunter was always there for her and if he needed help then she would be honoured to assist. "Yes of course. Come" she lead him to her quarters and urged him to sit as she made him tea "now, what is it." she prodded gently. "Flash getting on your nerves? Confused by the 'will-they-won't-they' of the John and Shayera relationship?" she giggled "something between you and Clara?" she knew about the new relationship between him and the earth woman. She swore she saw him starting to hyperventilate. "J'onn, are you okay? Do you want me to get one of the men? A medic?" he shook his head. "then?"

"I want to ask Clara to marry me."

Diana smiled and grabbed her friends hand "really?"

"Affirmative. I just don't know how; and I figured with you as a woman ."

Diana started to shake her head, she never had a boyfriend - never thought about someone asking her for her hand. She wanted to say something like the lines of ' maybe someone else would be better off helping you' but J'onn came to her and she was determined to help him. "okay" she waited. Not sure of what else to say or do.

J'onn paced "Clara is special Diana...I...I am not sure if I deserve such wonderfulness in my life. Diana, I am dating a woman, whom, I told I was a Martian from Mars she googled and printed topography maps of Mars and have them in the apartment in case I ever 'miss home'. I told her about losing my children and my wife; she cried with me and then gave me a wallet with my family photos in it, because 'they are apart me of and I shouldn't ever forget them' And a "World's greatest Dad shirt" with my childrens' photos plastered on it. She said it said 'world' because she couldn't find one that said 'Galaxy' or 'Universe' on it." He breathed "I showed her my Martian form to show her what she is getting into and she asked me to open the pickle jar."

Diana's nose crinkled when she smiled for her friend.

"I look forward to my arms falling asleep at night, I mean going completely and totally numb, because it means that she is in them." he took a sip of tea and he looked into his friend's blue eyes before he continued. "I wanted to do something special for her instead of just getting down on one knee and asking her, so I have looked for the words to described what she means to me, and perhaps write her a sonnet - but I'm afraid that the most romantic poets using all the words in the English language could not describe a fraction of her spirit. I looked for a romantic spot maybe for a dinner or something, sans the candles of course, but they all fail in compare to her beauty.

Diana could feel her knees go weakened she smiled, she would move heaven and earth to have an eighth of what he had. She urged him to go on.

"I thought about bringing her to the watchtower, showing her the world, the stars - But, I'm too late, because they are all shining in her eyes." J'onn chuckled.

She finally sighed "J'onn tell her everything you just told me - that is all you have to do tell her exactly how you feel and I don't feel you will have an issue on getting the answer you want."

J'onn smiled "really, Princess?"

Diana's eyes sparked "really."

She kissed him on the his green cheek and gave him a hug chuckling as his purple cape fluttered up "tell me how it goes?"

He patted her on the shoulder "of course, and thank you, Diana, Really." and he phased out of her living quarters.

Later that night, while on monitoring duty; Diana checked her email . There was only one. :

Princess:

She said 'yes'!

J'onn

~0~END~0~

**REVIEWS PLEASE!! Pretty please? I'll give you an Oreo and an iced mocha **


End file.
